Una parte del capitulo final de javi the hedgehog multiverse
como no pude aguantar las ganas ya que ando emocionado con lo de my little pony equestria girls aque esta una parte del final de javi the hedgehog multiverse multiverse javi:todo los universos denmen toda su energia para poder derrotar a maphiles hacinedo a pose para la bola de energia(como la genkidama) twiligth:javi c.falco:¡¡¡toma mi energia javi derrota a este monstruo!!! levanta las manos sora,link,logan,x,jack frost,mavis:levanta las mano junn,jack,oz,xochitl,simon,tany,cami,jani,marcy,isis,xochitl,kruaken,terry:levantan las manos solaris mephiles:es inutil nunca podras ¡¡¡vencerme!!! sale volando hacia javi riku:se pone en su camino si quieres hacer daño tendras que lastimarme a mi insecto se transforma en super erizo multiverse javi:riku super riku:javi aca de reunir energia para la bola espiritual twiligth:levanta las manos ¡¡¡javi matalo por lo que le hico a emerl y a mi universo!!! multiverse javi:necesito mas energia todos los universos que me oigan porfavor hippuc:javi levanta las manos derrota a mephiles rapunzel:todos levanten las manos las levanta rey:hija que tal si esta de la do del mephiles rapunzel:no el esta pidiendo energia para derrotarlo rey:todos oieron levanten las mano el las levanta mujeres,hombrey niños:levantan las mano universe javi:pero esta energia es del universo de rapunzel y de hicuup pero no es suficiente necesito mas poder leon:vamos ada asheley levanten las manos javi nos necesita las levanta ashley,ada,claire,hunk:levantan las manos hombres,mujeres:levantan las manos señor leon espero que este tal javi lo pueda derrotar leon:el podra es javi cloud:levanta las manos javi llevate toda mi energia tifa:vamos javi tu puedes nustro universo depende de ti levanta las manos universe javi:el universo de leon de cloud solaris mephiles:golpiando a riku ve la bola de energia pero que siento muchos universo dentro de esa esfera incluso los que destrui super riku:javi ya acaba con esto universe javi:no no tiene tanta energia para destruir a mephiles dracula(voz):nosotros te apoyamos todo el hotel norte(voz):Incluos nuestro universo te esta dodando la energia solo destruye a ese mosntruo multiverse javi:necesito mas energia todos los universos pofavor denmen su energia slender:jeff,ben chicos levanten la smanos javi nos necesita todos tambien creppypastas levanten las manos las levanta todos los crepy:levantna las manos multiverse javi:slender gracias pero no es suficiente necesito mas energia kratos:¡¡¡javi si tu no lo matas nadie lo ara terminado levanta las manos!!! master chief:levanta las manos ike:mi universo esta de tu parte levanta las manos red:cuanta con eso levanta las manos javi:siento la energia de miles de guerreros y de pokemons pero no es suficiente necesito mas solaris mephiles:sale volando hacia el ya me canse de ti twilgih:se pone frente de el no dejare que le hagas daños el te destruira por lo que le hiciste a emerl a trecko a flash y a mi universo el te destruira la luz de la esperanza se ve solaris mephiles:quitate de mi camino en el otro mundo rain:javi nos necesita todos los muertos levanten la manos y doden su energia las levanta universo de twiligth flash:ya oieron todos vamos javi tiene que matar a ese monstruo toma toda nuestra energia todos:levantan las manos javi:ya casi esta completa necesito as tiempo twiligth:no dejare que dieras a mas gente mephiles solaris mephiles:quita de mi camino o tambien te matare maka.mi univeros te da toda la energia que necesites levanta las manos universo de maka:todos levantando las manos starfire:los heroes tambien te damos nuestra energia levanta las manos universo de starfire:levantan todos las manos dante:javi toma toda nuestra energia solo mata a mephiles levanta las manos universo de dante:todos levantan las manos multiverse javi:ve a la esfera espiritual ya esta completa una esfera gigantesca que incluso parecia un planeta jack frost:wow con eos podra matarlo multiverse javi:lo hace una esfera que cabe en su mano con eso te destruire mephiles twiligth quitate twiligth:salta alado solaris mephiles;pero que esa energia no morire toma esfera oscura de los mil años la lanza hacia javi universe javi:lanza la bola de energia universe colisionan los dos movimientos casi al esfera de mephiles llevandose a al de javi universe javi:no puedo mas ya no tengo poder riku:insecto toma mi poder libera todo tu potencial dandole su energia a javi multiver javi:riku gracias haaaaaaaaaaaaaa libera toda su energia la bola de energia de pronto transpasa la esfera de mephiles solaris mephiels:quee noooooooooooooooooooooo multiverse javi:te admiro mephiles diste mucha pelea peliaste con todos nosotros incluso destruiste un universo eres fuerte por eso te admiro espero que si vuelves seas bueno haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa la bola de energia golepa a mephiles sacando una onda de energia dle suelo llevandose a mephiles al cielo desintengrandolo mephiles:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa desintagrandose y al final la esfera lo hico desaparecer mavis:lo hico javi lo hico jack frost:lo logro mavis:agarra a jack y lo besa jack:se deja seguir por el beso oz.No sabia qque se pondrian de romanticos rain en el otro mundo:javi bien hecho leon:lo logor lo logro twiligth:gracias javi lo vencise sora,link,c.falco,logan:lo logro siiiii javi:se destransforma de unirse se acerca a riku gracias le levanta el pulgar riku:denada tambien le levanta el pulgar aqui dejara lo que se espera habra mas sorpresa pero no quiero arruinarselos pero antes quiero darl gracias a mario castañeda por hacerle la voz de goku gracias a el tuve una infancia tambien a su hija carla castañeda que ella hace las voz de twiligth en la serie y tambien en la pelicula mario y carla castañeda gracias por eso Categoría:Javi the hedgehog